


Return to Me

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Soulmates to Come [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Barry strangely disappears and both are struggling with the effects it has on their bond.





	Return to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I love what I was able to do with this, honestly.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Len was exhausted. He hadn’t been able to sleep since Barry had disappeared. The kid had been testing his speed when he suddenly vanished. Nobody had known where he’d gone and they were still working on theories about what had happened.

Len missed his husband and he was starting to feel physical effects of the soulbond not getting what he needed and was used to. Barry no doubt was feeling the same way, but if they couldn’t find him soon, there’d be a big problem on their hands.

When three days passed by, Lisa noticed how unwell her brother was getting and set to taking care of him. He refused all of her help, telling her that he was fine and assuring her that Barry would be back soon but from what Lisa saw, none of that was true.

He’d tried to kick her out before Mick stepped in. together, Mick and Lisa overrode Len’s choice and he was furious about it to say the least. Len was under lock down in the safe house when he became bedridden. This time he didn’t fight it, he knew he didn’t feel well enough to actually move anyway. His body felt like shit, but his mind was way worse, his thoughts scattered. He was unable to focus.

“Return to me.” Len mumbled as he rolled over, his head was burning and vision blurry.

\---

Barry was running and suddenly a breach opened. Before he could stop, he ran straight into it. When he came out, he turned to try to get back through, but it closed before he could. When he looked around, he recognized the building he was in.

Supergirl called out to him; “Flash! Sorry to just yank you from your earth, but I need your help.” Kara told him. After that, he set out to help Kara, not mentioning he’d need to be home fast. When they couldn’t figure anything out for the first night, he’d reluctantly stayed, sleeping at the DEO.

When he woke the next day, his mind was starting to slowly fog up. Still, he tried his best to help. Thankfully they had a breakthrough that day. He ran into battle with Kara, ready to get everything over with so he could go home, until he passed out in the middle of running.

Kara had to retreat in the middle of battle to carry Barry’s unconscious form back to the DEO. The alien they were fighting got away as he grabbed Barry and took off. He told Winn, J’onn and Alex that she was returning and that there was something wrong with Barry.

By the time she got to the DEO, Barry was burning up as she put him on a gurney in the med bay. Alex set to figuring out what she could but because she wasn’t Barry doctor, and knew nothing of his physiology as an enhanced Meta, she couldn’t do much.

Alex just hooked him to an IV and they waited it out. Around 50 IV bags later and he regained consciousness. His head was still swimming and he was feverish, but Kara and Alex asked him what happened anyway.

He played off his fever and tried to sound and act like he felt fine again, telling them he’d probably hadn’t eaten enough and passed out from malnutrition. They had nothing else to go on, so went with it, though they were still suspicious that it was more than he was letting on. 

Barry had never been to a different earth without Len before, and Barry suspected that their bodies were going to have an effect faster than normal because of the extra distance. Barry was mulling everything over in his mind when Alex left, leaving him and Kara alone.

“Barry, what’s going on?” Kara asked as she crossed her arms. “I know it’s more than what you’re telling us.”

“It’s- I’m fine.” Barry told her as he got up and removing the IV from his arm. “Let’s get that alien tracked down and brought in.” Barry said as he took a step. As soon as he did his legs turned to jelly and he fell, Kara catching him just in time.

“No. You’re staying in here until you’re better.” Kara told him.

‘Won’t be better until I’m home.’ Barry thought as he let Kara set him back on the gurney.

“I heard that.” J’onn announced as he walked into the room.

“Heard what?” Kara asked genuinely confused.

“What Barry was thinking.” J’onn said. “I’ve been sensing an open mind and soul for a few hours, but I couldn’t pinpoint who until now. Why won’t you be better until you’re home, kid?”

“That- that’s none of your concern.” Barry told him stiffly. “You shouldn’t be poking around in people’s heads J’onn.” He said coldly.

“I wasn’t you’re the one whose mind was open looking for someone.” J’onn said calmly. “Who were you trying to reach?”

“Since when have you had telepathy?” Kara asked, turning to Barry.

 

“I have no clue what you’re talking about. My mind isn’t ‘open’. I’m-”

“It is. I can sense something more to your recent gain in powers.” J’onn said, closing his eyes. “Soulbond perhaps? That’s got to be it. You’re trying to open the mental bond between you and your soulmate.” he blurted out.

“Not really trying, more like unable to control when it opens.” Barry admitted.

“You’re been soulbound?!?” Kara asked. “How?”

“The Speed Force granted it to us.” Barry said calmly.

“With who?” she asked dumbly.

“I wouldn’t have married someone who wasn’t my soulmate, Kara.”

“Right.”

“Your bond is stressed.” J’onn said, getting back on topic. “I assume you’ve never been this far without him before. The effects are coming in quicker and stronger. You need to get home.”

“I need to help Kara.” Barry said, stumbling to get back up.

“You’ve helped plenty. Now that you placed a tracker on the alien, we can track him and take him down.” Kara told him. “Let’s get you home.”

Barry just nodded and accepted Kara’s help to get up. J’onn opened the breach with the device Cisco had given them, and Kara flew through. They popped out in STAR labs, and Barry was barely conscious when Cait and Cisco approached.

“He needs to get to Leonard.” Kara said worriedly. 

“Calling Lisa now. She’ll tell us which safe house they’re at.” Just like that Kara rushed Barry to Len. Len had chosen the safe house closest to Barry’s apartment to stay in before he’d been put under house arrest and bed-ridden.

Kara flew there as fast as she could, then knocked on the door. It opened with a woosh and Lisa invited her in. she was guided to the bedroom where Len was sleeping deeply. Barry was laid next to Len and without even touching their complexions had returned to normal. 

Len woke drowsily, only enough to see Barry next to him. He pulled the boy close, stuffing his nose into the kid’s soft hair and inhaling deeply. He let out a sleepy sigh that turned to a yawn and closed his eyes to sleep. 

Kara left a few minutes after making sure Barry was alright. She told Lisa, Cisco and Cait to all tell him that she was sorry, not that he needed or wanted an apology. Barry and Len slept through the night, Barry curled into the older man’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
